C'est quoi le Chaos ?
by Zombiscornu
Summary: On leur avait demandé ce que c'était pour eux, le Chaos. Quelle était la forme d'apocalypse la plus totale, la fin des haricots, ce moment où on était dans la merde jusqu'au cou ? Crackfick! Avengers.


**C'est quoi le Chaos ?**

* * *

On leur avait demandé ce que c'était pour eux, le Chaos. Quelle était la forme d'apocalypse la plus totale, la fin des haricots, ce moment où on était dans la merde jusqu'au cou ? Pour ces héros de l'Amérique, ces fantastiques combattants des forces du mal, ces gens à gros muscles en costumes moulants, le Chaos se déclinait en de bien différentes choses.

Steve Rogers le super-soldat centenaire, avait répondu très sérieusement que c'était lorsqu'on modifiait les paroles des chansons, parce qu'un jour Bucky était bourré et qu'il avait braillé que "Non, rien de rien, il ne regrettait rien, à part de n'avoir pas pu sauter Steve Rogers" en pleine revue militaire, juste à côté de Captain. Steve s'en était évanoui et il avait tué un pigeon qui passait par là en tombant dessus. Cette histoire l'avait bien plus marquée qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Natasha Romanoff, la fougueuse espionne surentraînée, avait grondé d'une voix rauque que c'était lorsqu'on osait diluer sa précieuse Vodka Zoladkowa à 40 euros la bouteille dans de la vulgaire eau minérale Parot bon marchée. Elle avait cassé la mâchoire d'un homme lorsqu'il avait voulu la servir galamment dans un bar de luxe, parce que oui, même un glaçon c'était un péché punissable de mort.

Bruce Banner, l'homme retenant la bête verte, avait exposé par A plus B que c'était lorsque un Ion Hydrogène dépassait d'un Ion Carbone dans une formule semi-développée, le tout avec un tableau blanc, un feutre veleda et trois cures-dents. Parce que, voyez-vous, c'était tout simplement illogique et ça pouvait fausser tout le calcul et vraiment ça le mettait hors de lui et bordel c'était pas possible de... (Il n'avait jamais fini, parce que Hulk était venu faire un petit coucou, en passant.)

Thor, le Dieu à la chevelure d'Or, avait clamé que c'était lorsque même Heimdall ne retrouvait pas sa cape, parce qu'il l'égarait bien trop souvent à son goût. Pour sa part, il était quasiment persuadé de l'avoir laissée sur cette chaise, alors que Tony l'avait vu traîner là-bas, et que Natasha jurait l'avoir posée là, et dans ces moments là Thor s'asseyait par terre et demandait à Heimdall. Et Heimdall lui disait qu'il pensait l'avoir vue de ce côté, enfin il était plus trop sûr, peut-être plutôt par là, et Thor en pleurait presque de désespoir.

Clint Barton, l'archer aux yeux perçants, avait répliqué en riant que c'était lorsque Natasha se montrait étrangement agréable, et que comme l'autre soir elle s'asseyait à côté de lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule, et non vraiment c'était bien le chaos ça, enfin vous pensez qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux, oh mon dieu, il fallait absolument qu'il aille parler à Natasha, et Clint était parti sans autre forme de bavardage.

Tony Stark, l'incroyable Homme de Fer, avait ricané en baissant ses lunettes que c'était quand Jarvis lui clouait le bec, parce que ce n'était normalement pas dans ses programmes et que comment une intelligence artificielle pouvait-elle fermer la gueule d'un homme tel que lui. Devait y avoir une couille dans l'équation, il ferait mieux d'y remédier maintenant. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait jamais.

Loki Laufeyson, le dieu rusé et sournois, avait susurré que c'était lui, bien évidement. Il était la destruction, le pire cauchemar de Midgard, l'horreur des enfants et oh par Odin est-ce que c'était une araignée dans le coin là-bas, repli en urgence, et puis après une explosion verte Loki avait disparu.

Fury avait soupiré; le vrai Chaos, c'est ça, en montrant la tour Avengers, qui n'était plus vraiment la tour Avengers mais plutôt la tour A enge s, puisque Mjolnir avait délogé le V et que le R s'était décroché sous le poids de Clint, déposé ici par Tony, sous les ordres de Natasha. Dans le ciel, Thor tournoyait en tenant le pied de Steve et puis Loki criait des insanités sur le toit de la Tour.

C'était sûrement ça, le Chaos.

* * *

 _Voilà, juste un petit texte débile pasque mon esprit est pas totalement sain._

 _En espérant que vous allez tous bien, à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
